Star Wars Rebels: The Beginning
by The Mandalorian Batman
Summary: AU: A new Imperial Senator has been captured, who has all the information about the rebels since he defected and went to the Empire. Now he is stuck on Nar Shaddaa, and the Ghost Crew must eliminate him. However, he is being guarded by a certain league of shadows member, who is hellbent on revealing who Ezra Bridger REALLY is. My first fanfic, please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS REBELS:

THE BEGINNING

It began with the meeting, the day that the truth of who Ezra Bridger was finally starting to be uncovered.

The Ghost crew walked into the command room of Yavin V seeing Mon Mothma and General Doddana standing around the table, just like they have seen them so many times.

"What's the situation here?" Kanan asked, but Hera shot a death glare at him for not addressing them formally.

"Er, what's the situation here, generals?"

"Thank you," Mon Mothma said, then pulled up a holomap of a building.

"This is a warehouse on Nar Shaddaa, and it is housing an Imperial Senator, who came here to see family, but now the ships back to Coruscant are gone."

"And you want us to eliminate him?" Ezra asked.

Mon Mothma nodded.

"There's more," Doddana said, as four red dots appeared on the screen, "We've sent 4 strike teams in, here, here, here, and here- they were all killed within 3 minutes."

"Vader?" Ezra asked.

Doddana looked at Ezra, "Tell me son, why would Vader be on Nar Shaddaa of all places?"

"Okay, sooo be careful then?" Zeb asked.

"Yes, Captain Orrelios." Doddana said.

"Also, Miss Wren will be joining you, she claims she needs a break from Mandalorians." Doddana said looking down at his datapad.

An hour later, they had loaded all the cargo they needed onto the Ghost, and were ready for action.

Ezra walked into the cargo hold after working out where they would meet Sabine after talking to her on the holo projector.

"You have the coordinates?" Hera asked the young Jedi.

"Sent them to the navi-computer."

Hera nodded and returned to her work on her datapad when Kanan walked in.

"Let me guess, saber training." Ezra asked his master.

Kanan grinned, "Figured we might as well train while we wait to get there."

"Is it safe with the ship moving?" Ezra asked.

Kanan tossed him a chip.

"Put that in your saber," He said, "It will keep it from damaging walls, skin, or anything else."

"So we can go all out?" Ezra inquired.

"Yup."

Ezra put the chip in his lightsaber and followed Kanan down to the cargo hold, this was likely gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra walked among the many inhabitants of a small, run down town on Nar Shaddaa, and the only people who were aware of this town were the people here, and the Rebellion's many scouts. People dressed in crude clothes, as though a super power had taken everything they once had. The buildings looked like they were deserted, yet some still called these structures home.

The crew had split up to avoid suspicion, and were going to meet at the abandoned warehouse near the edge of the town. It was huge, you build something the size of the Yavin V base and the triple it to get to the size of the building. The young padawan stared in awe at the size, until Sabine jerked him by his shoulder to get him to move. He followed her without a word to the back of the building, where Kanan was already cutting down the door, Hera and Zeb were peering in through the windows. Zeb looked at them.

"You sure took your time." He remarked.

"You can't tell me you haven't at least once noticed the size of this thing?" Ezra asked.

Zeb shrugged, "Had bigger stuff on Lasan."

"Krownest too." Sabine added.

"And Coruscant." Kanan finished.

Ezra rolled his eyes and went up to Kanan as he finished cutting down the door. It fell open, revealing a large hallway, and many doors leading into the other rooms, any of which could be where the senator was.

"Okay, where do we start?" Ezra asked.

"Well, the last thing that was said from a dying rebel soldier was that they were upstairs somewhere." Hera said.

"That narrows it down to about 5 miles of hallways and rooms." Sabine said, crossing her arms.

"Not if we follow the tracker that was on him." The captain said, showing them the layout of the upstairs on her datapad, and there was also a red dot that indicated where the soldier's beacon was.

"We should probably move, before they figure out that we're following them." Hera turned but was met with a blade at her throat.

Kanan and Ezra instinctively whipped out their lightsabers as Sabine took out the Darksaber with Zeb pointing his blaster at the figure in the shadows.

Ezra noticed that the sword that the guy was holding was like a cross between a lightsaber and a traditional metal sword. It had a soft glow that was probably kyber, and a metal blade, which looked like durasteel or something.

The guy stepped out of the shadows, revealing he was in all black, making him hard to see even in the moonlight, spikes on his arms that had a similar glow to them as the katana/lightsaber did, and a belt which contained pouches, vials, shurikens, and a rope.

"Hera Syndulla," The guy said with an accent Ezra wasn't familiar with, "We have been expecting you."

Then, Ezra heard a noise behind him, but before he could react, a hand grabbed his shoulder and put a sword at his throat, as Kanan got a shuriken to the leg and a blaster aimed at his head, and Sabine's arm was twisted with another ninja-guy holding the darksaber over her head.

"Be careful with those three," A voice said from the stairs, "Mandalorians and Jedi are both known for their ability to get out of tight spots."

"That's not all we're known for." Sabine mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure." The voice said as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing a face Ezra never thought he would see again.

"Ra's al ghul." Ezra said in disbelief.

"Mister Bridger." The demons head greeted.

"Um, Ezra, anything we need to know about?" Kanan asked.

"No, he was just someone from my past." Ezra half lied through the force.

"Danger to us?" Kanan asked mentally.

"Worse than Vader when he wants to be."

Kanan looked at Ezra with the we-need-to-leave look.

"Why are you here, Ra's?" Ezra asked.

"I'm here because I have gotten an offer to good to refuse."

"Of what?" asked the Jedi in training.

Ra's smirked and shook his head.

"That would be playing fair," Ra's replied, "You know very well I don't play fair at all."

"Okay then who gave you the offer?" Zeb growled through the katana at his throat.

Ra's looked at Ezra with a gleam in his eyes, one that screamed insanity, and one look at the smirk that Ra's had on his face Ezra knew who it was.

"Put them in one of the cells." Ra's said, knowing he already answered that question for Ezra.

* * *

Ezra sat and stared at the floor at what he had just learned, and the amount of danger his friends and very likely the entire Rebellion was in now. Not of Ra's but of the man, no monster, who sent him here. All the way across the Multiverse just to get here. Ezra couldn't even handle thinking of his name, the horror of what he will do to the rebellion, his friends, and the rest of the galaxy. Torture, mass murder, all with complete delight...

"EZRA!" Kanan yelled, yanking Ezra from his thoughts. The boy looked up at his friends.

"You okay?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah," Ezra answered putting on his most convincing act, "just thinking of a way out of this place."

That seemed to reassure them, except Kanan, who gave Ezra the I-know-you're-lying look.

Ezra never intended to keep his fear from Kanan, but he could not know the gravity of this situation, he could never know what his padawan really was. Ezra had to send word to the cave. He had to get help from _him_. Only _he_ could stop the chaos that will rain down on the galaxy.

* * *

 _ **Okay, now I'm getting to the good parts, and also, I want to let you know that everything that was implied in that last paragraph, will NOT take place in this story, it will be in the big thing that I have in mind, and it won't be just the two fandoms that I have just mentioned either, there will be others that I'm not going to reveal yet, each will have their own story, see my profile bio for more info. Any way, this came out quickly because I wanted to rush these two chapters out before I start to get super busy with the fourth and there should be a new chapter up next week. But it might be sooner, I don't know. But please, write a review, I would LOVE some advice since this is my first fan fiction, and suggestions are completely welcome. Seeya in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Oh, one more thing, my story is not reappearing on the stream when I update it, if any of you know why I would love to know. Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Thought of anything yet?" Kanan asked Ezra.

"No." Ezra said, pretending to think. He knew there was no way out of here. Not without help anyways.

"Are you even trying right now?" Sabine asked irritated.

"You won't get out," Ra's said, coming out from around the corner, "The league of shadows is very good about keeping our prisoners in their place."

"How long until your friend gets here?" Hera growled.

"About a month or so," Ra's said, "Get comfortable."

Ezra's fists clenched as Ra's left, Ezra wanted to get out so badly, but he knew that this wasn't some lazy prison on Lothal. This was a prison specified by the league themselves, there was no possible way out as far as he knew. The bars were made of durasteel, there was a lock on the other side, but the locks they used were almost impossible to pick. There were no vents, no grates, nothing, and the ninjas were smarter than most Imperials.

It was clear now that the senator wasn't even real, Ra's was only here so that he could Ezra and the crew here until further instructions from his employer. Who no doubt will arrive here only to torture them.

"Hey, Ezra!" A voice whispered.

Ezra looked up to see two of the ninjas open the door, one female and one male.

The crew looked at each other before getting up and walking out the door cautiously.

The two ninjas gave the crew their weapons and armor back, but there was something about them, something familiar...

"I don't understand-" Kanan said, but the guy cut him off.

"That should be enough to take out Ra's," He said, and the glanced at Ezra, "at least, long enough for you to escape."

"Now go!" The female hissed, as a the two started to walk off.

Not before Ezra noticed the girl's eyes, he remembered them, from years ago...

"Barbara?"

* * *

 **Sorry this one is short, but I have been kinda busy, but I can promise the next chapter will be out by sunday at the latest, and more likely by tomorrow or saturday. the next chapter is gonna be awesome, all will be revealed...**

 **Any way look for the next chapter at sometime tomorrow afternoon or Saturday morning. Reviews are very helpful, and I guess I can confirm ONE of the fandoms that will appear, but wait until the next chapter!**

 **Hint: in 8 days the next adventure comes out ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The girl turned toward Ezra at the sound of her name, and nodded to him.

Ezra wasn't sure how to react, he simply nodded back, as Barbara followed the guy back into the shadows. He knew, he knew now. Ezra knew that _they_ knew.

7 years ago, when Ezra was 10, he got mixed up in some mugging in back alley, between a family with a small daughter, maybe four or five, and a baby boy in their arms, and then there was the Black Crow, an organization that kills any and all people that double cross them. Ezra, had just been walking out of a store that he had stole some fruit from, when he walked right in between them by accident. Little Ezra dropped his fruit and tried to sprint away, but one of the big guys from the gang grabbed him by the collar.

"Where do ya think you're going kid?" The bulky man asked with a grin.

"Home?" Ezra suggested.

"No witnesses, boss's orders." One masked thug said, putting a cartrige in a DT-29, then snapping it shut.

"He's just a kid man, can we just get the money from the parents and leave?" One guy asked.

The masked one turned and shot, one, precise bullet through the head of the guy.

Ezra jumped in fear, watching the guy fall to the ground.

"Anymore objections?" The man in the mask shouted, "Good."

One thug took a brief case from the dad and handed it to the guy who kept Ezra in his place.

Then, Ezra felt a barrel of a blaster at the back of his head.

"Kill them." The masked man said, and walked off.

Ezra prepared himself for the end, but before he shut his eyes, a shadow fell over the group of thugs in the dim moonlight. A shadow that Ezra would learn to respect and even trust, as eventually, he would make that shadow too, as a figure dropped down onto the ground. It was all black, large, pointy ears pierced the heart of the young 10 year old. It looked up, revealing pure, white eyes. But it was just a mask, a real scary one, but still a mask. He rose, revealing black armor, spikes on the arms, metal plating, and most notable, the greatest symbol that eventually he would bear on his chest- a bat.

Batman.

"What the kriff is that thing?" One of the thugs asked.

"Some kinda bat thing?" Another suggested.

"You idiots," The masked one said, "He's just a guy."

Ezra had no idea who this guy was, but he then threw something on the ground, and Ezra fell onto the ground, as the man holding him screamed. Blaster fire rang out through a cloud of smoke that just appeared, shouts echoed, but one by one, were each silenced. When the smoke cleared, the family had fled, and Ezra backed into a corner, terrified. There the man stood, looking at Ezra with two fingers on the left side of his head, where Ezra assumed, if the guy was human of course, would be where his ears were.

"Jesus, Bruce..." Dick said through Batman's comm.

"What?" Batman asked, wanting to know where he was.

"You're in a different universe."

"What?"

"Yeah, but that's not all."

"What now?" Bruce asked his friend.

"This- kid, has an abnormal amount of energy, not shown by anything or anyone we've ever seen."

"What kind of energy?"

"Super powers?" Dick answered uneasily.

"Who is he?" Batman asked looking at the child in front of him, who seemed to be in shock.

"Ummmm, ah, here we go- Ezra Bridger, 10 years of age, home world Lothal, lives in communications tower and- oh."

"What?"

"His parents are gone, Bruce." Dick said.

"Gone?" Bruce asked him, with a sad look on his face, remembering his own life when he was 10.

"Taken, to a place that described as impossible to get to." Dick replied.

"Do you have their prison logs?"

"Let me check..." Dick clicked around on the batcomputer, "It says their dead, Bruce."

The Dark Knight entered his own thoughts, as he saw the back of the Monarch, the funeral, Alfred being there to help him through it.

"That's not all of it either," Nightwing said, "People with the same type of energy are being hunted by the government, an evil government, anyways. He will be executed on sight if he is found by one of these... Inquisitors."

that sent a chill down Batman's spine, this was a young boy who will be executed just because he had gifts that were likely dangerous to this government.

Batman knelt down infront of the boy.

"Ezra, right?" He asked, the boy backed away but slowly nodded.

"Where are your parents?" The detective asked even though he already knew.

"Gone." Ezra replied.

"Listen," Batman told him, "I want you to come with me, you're being hunted."

Ezra pointed to one of the thugs, "Like them?"

"Worse."

"Will I come back?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know." Batman replied.

Ezra looked around, unsure.

"I promise you," Batman told him, "I can keep you safe from them, I can teach how to fight them."

Ezra looked at him, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Ezra hesitated, but got up, Batman guided him toward where Nightwing had opened a portal, little did they know, what the future would bring.

* * *

 **I think the mind trick worked, SonYukiGoku'sSister. Also, FossilQueen1984, Ezra is kind of in the time of when he with the ghost crew Bruce Wayne Star Wars version, but in the time of this chapter, he was only a student. Also, the fandom that I referred to in the last chapter is Planet Of The Apes, don't expect to see them anytime soon, but you WILL see them at some point. Next few chapters will be part of Ezra and the crew fighting Ra's, and also revealing more of Ezra's training, and why he is more than any other of Batman's partners. The next chapter should appear at some point on Tuesday or Wedensday. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra followed his crew through the halls, still pondering on his encounter with his old friend. Kanan walked in the lead, lightsaber on to light the halls, and Hera in the middle, surrounded by Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb, since she was the one with the tracking device.

They entered a large corridor, the walls seemed to be rusted iron, and there were small insects scurrying around. Kanan cautiously led the way inside, his blue saber glowing in darkness. As Ezra walked forward his leg hit something. He looked down, and kicked it again, an arm.

Ezra turned on his saber, to find an incapacitated shadow member, stripped of his supplies and weapons, but the most notable feature? A metal shuriken in the unmistakable shape of a bat. Ezra picked it up, and examined it, it was redish color, suggesting it was from his best friend from before he met the Ghost Crew.

* * *

Ezra quickly evaded a swing downward from Tim's staff, as it struck the ground that Ezra stood on, the boy wonder quickly did a flip and hit Ezra in the side of the head. The young boy's movements slowed, giving Robin time to slide under him and sweep his legs out from under him, finishing the sparring session.

"That's game!" Dick yelled from across the room as he and Barbara sat on the bench on the other side of the training room.

"Why aren't you sparring? Pretty sure Bruce told us all to participate." Ezra asked getting up.

Nightwing shrugged, "Don't think he'll mind, he's busy in his 'top secret' meeting with Clark and Diana."

"Probably something about an alien taking over the world." Tim said.

"Which one?" Ezra asked, "Braniac or Darkseid?"

"Either one," Barbara replied, "they don't like to tell us until we're in the middle of an invasion."

"Why?"

"No idea."

"That's enough." Bruce said walking into the room.

"Where's space boy?" Dick asked.

"Flying back to the fortress, but that's not why I'm here." He answered.

"Spill."

Bruce looked right at Ezra, "If you would all follow me," Bruce said, "I have something you might want to see."

The younger members of the Bat family looked at each other, then followed Batman into a large room, one Ezra had never seen before. There were only platforms that rose over a almost bottomless pit. The platform went out to middle of the canyon, where a pod sat in the middle. Batman walked to the pod, followed by Ezra and the others.

Bruce pressed a button on the side railing, fumes shot out of the front of the pod, then stopped as the seal opened, revealing an all black suit, no cape, bat ears, and a red bat symbol.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

Bruce eyed him, "Your suit."

The boy's eyes went wide, then he looked back at the suit, "My suit?"

"Yes, when your training is complete, you can wear it." Bruce said.

Ezra walked up to the suit, touching the symbol for a second, it was some sort of metal, but before Ezra tried to find out what it was, the seams in the suit glowed red, as the suit started to form around him.

Ezra screamed at first, thought he broke it, but when he closed his eyes, he felt it form around his face. His eyes opened, seeing a high tech UI display, a full visual of the cave around him, and a redish optical effect.

"Woah."

Bruce half smirked, "It's one of the most high tech suits ever built, just in case you end up fighting any supernaturals."

"When can I take it out?" Ezra asked.

"Tonight, Dick and I are going on patrol, you're welcome to join us."

"Really?" Ezra asked excitedly.

Batman smiled, "Press the button on your wrist."

Ezra looked down, and pressed to button, wings shot out from the back of his suit, as hit hovered in the air via rocket boosters on his feet.

"He can fly?" Barbara asked, "How come he gets to fly?"

"He'll be facing very big threats if he ever goes back to his universe, he needs this." Dick replied.

"Bigger than Joker?" Tim asked.

"No but, still pretty bad."

Ezra boosted up and flew around the canyon happily.

He landed with a _clang!_

"AWESOME!" He yelled.

"You still need a name." Dick reminded him. "

"Oh yeah," Ezra thought about this, "How about... Batwing?"

Dick smirked, and gave him a thumbs up.

Bruce seemed to like it as well.

"Alright Batwing, get ready for patrol."

* * *

 **This chapter is out and done. I don't have a release date yet for the next chapter, but it will be about Ezra's first encounter with Two-Face. Also, this is not following any previous version of Batman, this is an original version (I don't own Batman) and not following any previous canon. Now once I get into the first big story, consisting of multiple fandoms, it might go up to an M rating because if any of you have read Death Of The Family or Batman: Endgame, that's what I'm going for and yes, in this version of Batman it is that version of the Joker. And he will play a big role in case you haven't guessed. And my next story that will be released is a story centered around Batman after the events of Ezra's flashbacks. It will be called A Dance With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight. That wraps it up for this chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. A Beautiful Lie

Gotham City, 11:34 PM

Ezra dove off a building in his new suit, with Batman in the Batmobile and Tim on top of the drug transport. The rockets on his feet burst to life as he soared through the air, his wings cut through the night air as he flew over the truck. The newfound hero landed on the truck a little behind Tim, as Ezra's gauntlet opened, revealing a small laser cutter, he shot a concentrated beam down at the trailer of the truck, as the top fell open. He lept in, followed by Tim. Robin turned on his wrist comm.

"Batman, we're in the trailer, what now?" The boy wonder asked.

"Go to the front and place the sticky bombs I gave you on the sides of the trailer, it should make the trailer come loose." Batman replied.

"Roger that."

Ezra followed Tim to the front of the car, where he took a sticky bomb from his belt and put it on the link to the truck, Tim did the same until there were enough to blow away the trailer.

"We're done, Robin and Batwing pulling away." Ezra said into his comm as he grappled onto a nearby building, followed swiftly by Tim.

They landed on two gargoyle statues overlooking the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. The charges detonated as the drugs were destroyed and the truck spun out of control and hit the side of a building.

Batman lept out of the Batmoblie and landed outside of the vehicle. He walked toward the thug that crawled from the wreckage. The Dark Knight grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Where were you taking these drugs, who are you working for?" The Batman said in a scary voice.

"I don't know! I swear to god-"

"SWEAR TO ME!"

With that Batman flipped the petty criminal over and broke his wrist, causing the thug to scream in pain as the detective twisted farther. Sometimes Ezra seriously thought this guy could make a Mandalorian or a Jedi beg for mercy.

"Lie to me if your done eating solid food and you want the other wrist broken." Batman said deeply.

Ezra glanced at Tim who told him you get used to it.

"Fine, fine!" The thug yelled fearfully, "I was shipping them to the docks, that's where Two-Face is making a deal with Falcone."

"Dent." Batman growled as he quickly but forcefully stomped on the thug's ugly looking face.

The Dark Knight walked off from the scene as he got back in the Batmobile and told Ezra and Tim to meet him at the docks.

"You sure he's not insane?" Ezra asked Tim.

* * *

The crew walked up the long staircase, Ezra was still holding the batarang in his hand, hoping that any one other than Kanan had seen through him yet. He remembered the fun he and Tim would have, pulling pranks on Alfred or Bruce, sometimes with Dick and Barbara when they came over. But as much as they loved playing pranks and joking around they respected Bruce, he still does, more than anyone he's ever knew including Kanan or even Obi-wan. The Batman was immortal, he could out live Bruce, Ezra, Dick and everyone who lived on that Earth.

Ezra still has the suit. Locked away in a secret compartment in his quarters on the Ghost, and he prayed he wouldn't have to use it again.

Just as Ezra was pondering on this, about four ninja came crashing down from the vents above them, armed with swords and shurikens, it was much more than they could take, but just as Ezra prepared to surrender, a tiny figure lept out from behind Sabine, with a sword that glinted in the moonlight, and dropped all four shadows with one swipe.

The lights in the room turned on, as a smaller Robin stood there with a sword, similar to Dick Grayson's suit, but much more armored.

"You're not Tim Drake." Ezra said in the small kid's head.

He didn't even looked surprised at Ezra's telepathy, but then again he lived in a world with green people who could read you're mind.

"No," He said aloud, "I'm Damian Wayne."

WHAT?!

Suddenly Ezra heard a thud behind him, and sensed a presence he knew all too well.

"You're son, Bruce?" the youngest member asked, confusing my crew.

"I was just as shocked when I found out," Batman said, stepping from the shadows, and narrowing his eyes at the crew, "Who are they?"

"Explain. NOW." Hera said, pulling a blaster on Batman.

Damian grabbed the sword from it's sheath and drew it out. Causing everyone else in the crew to take out their weapons.

Bats didn't even blink.

"You have no idea what you'll be up against if you fight these two," Ezra warned them, "You can't take them."

"And they don't know what their up against either." Sabine said, twisting her hands around the Darksaber.

"Sabine Wren, daughter of Ursa Wren and Mandalorian, currently wielding the Darksaber and still dealing with trauma of creating weapons of mass destruction that were used against her people, Kanan Jarrus former Jedi padawan but lost his master during Order 66 and then became a drunk until Hera Syndulla found him on Gorse, and is now blinded by a former sith named Maul and now is training Ezra Bridger to become a Jedi and succeed where he failed. Should I go on?" Bruce said smirking.

Ezra couldn't help but smirk, "That's The Dark Knight for you."

Sabine was glaring daggers at Ezra's first mentor, of which Ezra stepped out of the way because he knew what was about to happen.

"How do you know this guy?" Sabine growled at Ezra.

"He more or less raised me when my parents died." Ezra replied.

"Failed to mention that when you explained your background info." Hera said.

"Because he's faced things that you won't believe." Batman said quite accurately.

Kanan looked at his padawan, "How much about you do we know exactly?"

"Um, maybe 50%?" Ezra replied, scared he was about to get shot too.

Just in case, he called in his suit.

The padawan raised his hand, which was on ongoing joke he had with Batman.

"Yes, Ezra?" Batman answered.

"Who is his mother?" Ezra asked.

Batman glanced at Damian, and then back at Ezra.

"Talia."

"As in, Talia al Ghul?" Ezra asked shocked.

"Yep."

"Not Selina?"

"Yeah, Talia put a drug in my drink and, well..." Batman didn't say the rest, nor did he need to.

"And why is he killing?" Ezra asked his old mentor.

"He was trained by the shadows, pretty obvious now that you think about it." Batman replied.

Yep, it actually kinda was. It also fit Talia's MO.

The crew still hadn't put their weapons away, seeing as that Ezra had been lying to them about most of his past, and fron all they knew this guy could be wanting to kill them just like the ninjas.

Sabine, being her Mandalorian self, fired her blaster at the detective, he evaded it, his cape whipped around like dark energy, and the lights went out. Ezra knew what was happening, as he heard the all too familiar screeching of bats in the distance. The metal clanking around them made it seem like The Dark Knight was in multiple places at once, as suddenly, Hera screamed as she was pulled up into the darkness.

"HERA!" Kanan yelled as he helplessly reached up to her. He looked at Ezra.

"You know him, where is he?"

Ezra looked at him in the light of the kyber blade, "He was- _is_ my friend, and you guys are too, he's only defending himself, Hera is simply gagged and tied up somewhere."

Without a word Sabine punched Ezra across the face, "You've lied to us all this time and you expect us to believe you?!" She angrily rose the blade of the Darksaber over Ezra's head.

"1, 2," Ezra counted calmly, "THREE!"

On que, Batman lept out of the shadows and kicked the weapon from her. Sabine threw a punch but he caught it, spinning behind her and removing her helmet, ripping it in two and slamming it into the sides of her head. Kanan swung at Batman, but Damian came up behind Ezra's master and hit his head with the butt of his sword, stunning the Jedi, allowing Batman to knock him out without worrying about the force powers.

Zeb charged, but a gunshot rang out from the room, as Zeb fell to the ground. Ezra, furiously yelled at his old mentor, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" as he ran to Zeb's side.

"Relax, kid," A vioce Ezra hadn't heard since the first week he was in training, "Just a rubber bullet."

"Jason?" Ezra asked, as the Red Hood stepped out of the shadows, "You're alive?"

"Yeah, amazingly." Jason replied, removing his helmet, "All thanks to the Lazurus Pit."

"But, what he did-"

"I was healed, brief went out on a manhunt for Bruce for not killing him, but y'know, Alfred and Dick talked me out of it."

"Like I'm gonna believe that. He kicked your butt didn't he?"

"He kicked my butt." Jason replied smirking.

Ezra looked at his crew all knocked out, "They'll never trust me again."

"Maybe, maybe not. They know that you'd protect your friends no matter what, this time you weren't on my side, and you weren't on their side, they just need to accept that you aren't just part of their family." Bruce said.

"Why did you call bats if your not going to use them?" Ezra asked, not wanting to talk about the subject any longer.

"Because they are now his recon drones I guess, the batcomputer has been able to isolate a structure just by their sonar." Damian explained.

"Neat." Ezra replied. A lot had changed since they were last together.

"Your suit is with the car, it'll come when you need it." Batman said.

Ezra nodded and started to help the crew members get somewhere safe.

"And Ezra," Batman said, "You know when she finds out who you are," He said, gesturing to Sabine, "It will never be the same between you two again."

Ezra had feared that day for a long time, the day that his relationship with her would crumble, "I know."

* * *

 **I really hoped that shows the amount of skill Batman has compared to the Ghost Crew. And I think I spelled Damian's name wrong, please correct me if I'm wrong. Also, Sabine will play a HUGE part going forward, and there will be some serious drama between her and Ezra and Batman when she finds out what Batman's reffering to. Also, I am going to end this story within a couple of chapters, since this is really just introducing the Multiverse I'm building here, with Ezra in the center. Please review, as it really helps me, and I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **P.S. Kanan and Batman are going to have a lot of issues with each other too, Jedi Dad-figure VS Bat Dad-figure!**


	7. Manor Crisis

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I was really busy. Anyway, I took one of you guy's suggestions, see the title of the chapter. And you know who you are. Also Alfred is in this chapter too. Enjoy.**

* * *

SABINE POV

Sabine's eyes slowly started to open, and the first thing she saw was an old man talking with someone. She panicked, drew her blaster and pressed the blaster at the back of the man's head, who yelped in surprise.

"Where. Are. My. Friends?" Sabine growled, but just then, a shuriken of some kind knocked the blaster from her hand and pinned it to the wall like a trophy.

"Leave Alfred alone." A voice said, Sabine looked over to see Ezra barely even looking at her.

Sabine felt a surge of rage flow through her, and before she could stop herself, the word slipped from her mouth, "TRAITOR!"

Ezra looked up, but he didn't look hurt or surprised, "Look, I'm sorry. But you were going to hurt my friends and just now Alfred. I couldn't just stand around."

Now, instead of anger, sadness and betrayal filled Sabine's heart, "Wha- what about us?" Her heart started to split in two, was Ezra really their friend, or was it all a lie? If it was a lie, it was a _beautiful_ lie.

"Of course!" Ezra replied, he sounded hurt that she would think that, "You guys have always been my friends, it would be a crime of me to lie to you all."

And then she got angry again.

"LIES!" She yelled, smacking him in the face with her blaster, Ezra stumbled, and looked up at her. "You lied to us! YOU LIED TO THE REBELLION!" Sabine then did something she would regret later, she hit Alfred across the face. She looked back at Ezra with her blaster pointed at him.

"And you just went too far." A voice said from above. She briefly looked up to see Batman, and a couple others.

She was about to shoot him, when their was a noise that came from Ezra's direction, before she even looked down it hit her. The shuriken, it was a batarang, the same kind that was used on Mandalore when she was 12, the night her father was killed.

She looked down, ready to shoot Ezra, but she was yanked into the air and pressed against the window behind her. She opened her eyes, and she saw Ezra in a black costume, similar to Batman's except wings instead of a cape, and a red bat symbol... and he could fly.

Sabine was shocked, because she figured out why Ezra knew who Ra's was, why he was friends with these creeps.

And she was enraged.

Her body armor released an electric current, shocking Ezra, he dropped her as he screamed in pain. She shot her lasso up at him and yanked him down to the floor. The warrior got on top of him and started to pummel him, she was hitting him so hard she was denting the armor. But within 5 seconds, Ezra caught her punch, and flipped her over, and dragged her up, and hit her so hard she went right through the window. She got up as he walked toward her, throwing punch after punch, each one he evaded, then uppercut her chin. He had clearly hid his true skill from her. He spun around, and cracked her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, I'm a traitor?!" Ezra shouted, "Says the person who tried to kill her friend before he could explain, tried to kill my friends, and will hurt an old man who helped get me back on my feet!"

Sabine was still angry, "You never told me," She said, Ezra clearly felt guilty about that one, "You never told me who you really were."

"It- it was too dangerous for you to know." Ezra said looking down.

"Why?" Sabine demanded.

"Because there are some certain people who will come to you, and do things that you could never imagine." Ezra replied.

"Try me." Sabine growled.

Ezra sigh, and walked off, leaving her in the room by herself. She realized Batman had disappeared with Alfred, and the crew was nowhere to be found. She walked through the door, and into a huge, marble lobby, a fountain in the middle, a grand staircase going up to a balcony going around the room, and some sort of armor encased in glass. **AKA The Batman Arkham City Wayne Manor.**

"Nice place, huh?" A voice said, it was like a child's voice, but still a little scary.

Sabine turned to see the kid that she saw back on Nar Shaddaa.

"Maybe, I've seen better. Like anything here means anything to me." She regretted saying that.

The kid jumped on her, and pulled out a dagger, a simple metal one, and got her in a choke hold, "Yeah? Well guess what? It's my home, and if you even touch Alfred, Dick, My father or anyone else here, then your a dead woman walking, understand?"

Sabine forced herself out of his grasp, as she wanted to shoot him, but didn't want to risk the fury of the residents here.

"And the name's Damian Wayne." The kid said.

* * *

"You haven't told me why we're here Bats." Ezra said, walking in the cave with Dick and Tim.

"Figured you might wanna see home again." Tim replied smirking.

"Don't get me wrong, it's good to be back," Ezra clarified, "But knowing you I'm here because you need my help."

"Yeah," Bruce said, typing on the batcomputer, "Because of this."

Ezra looked to the screen, he saw a snowy ground, and a figure in a cloak walk through, it was footage from Krownest, just as the figure was about to pass the camera, he looked up slightly. Ezra was mortified, because he knew why Batman called him here.

Because _he_ was here.

The Joker was on Krownest.

* * *

 **AWWWW SNAP! It's getting real now. The next chapter will explain who Ezra was before the crew met him, after he was separated from Batman and the others. Also, The Joker isn't going to be a big part of this story, he will be going forward, but not right now. Just FYI. I'm going to be wrapping up this story in a neat little bow, so be prepared. Next story will be Batman themed, I'm not sure if it'll be a crossover, or a full on Batman story. I'll let you guys know when I've made up my mind. Reviews are very heplful, because frankly, most of what has happened has been because of you guys. Also, to the guest that suggested the crew wake in the Manor, that was a GENIUS idea. See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Villains Die, Cities Fall, Heroes Rise

Gotham City, Five Years Ago-

Ezra raced over the forsaken rooftops of Park Row, stumbling occasionly over the ventilation systems. Rats scurried about, as if running from something. Batwing himself was running from something, one of the stronger robots left over from Brainiac's attack on Gotham. His armor was practically destroyed, blood dripped from his mouth as he ran with a fractured ankle. The robot shot at him, plasma beams flew past him, slamming into buildings and cracking windows.

Can't a guy get around without getting shot at? Ezra thought.

Just then, he felt a burning sensation in his back, then pain, as he flew across the rooftop. He landed hard, and struggled to bring himself up. The robot loomed over him, and opened it's hand, a very bright light shone in his eyes, and then, Ezra saw black. When he opened them again, he was surrounded by tall grass, and a tan sky, he wondered where he was, and looked around. He was back on Lothal.

* * *

Ezra walked up to what used to be his tower, and then started to fix his suit, it was broken, but he was able to use some of the things he had gathered over the years to fix his armor. He realized he completed his training with Batman, and he wouldn't need anything else to survive. But he would miss Bruce, Tim, Dick, Barb, and Alfred. He slumped on his chair, and thought of what to do next.

He eventually started to continue his crusade against evil on Lothal, he brought down the Black Crow, the organization that ran the streets of Lothal when he was younger. Ezra was fifteen, but not much had changed, he looked at the date on the newspapers and realized in this universe, only a year had passed since he was taken in by Bruce and the others. While in the other universe, 5 years had passed. (Real science, look it up if you want)

He chased multiple criminals out of Lothal, and made sure that Imps there feared him, feared Batwing. He also discovered that he wasn't aging, which meant he might be Immortal now. He continued to fight the evil that plagued Lothal, but eventually a bombing started near the capitol. Using his detective skills he tracked the fellon back to Mandalore, and brought him down. Ezra's no killing rule changed, he refused to kill the Mandalorian police who tried to kill him, but he did kill the criminals.

Ezra had eventually figured out a way to get out of Mandalore undetected, but he had to put it on hold when Mandos who followed Maul started to invade the city. That was back when Clan Wren was a large part of the government.

The evil Mandalorians were completely insane, Ezra determined that much, they killed just for sport most of the time, but when they did they caused serious chaos. And soon came the event that would change Ezra's life forever.

* * *

A new building was underway in the city, it was going to be an office for the many generals and commanders to make plans and plot attacks on rival Clans and the terroists. Of course, the Maul followers weren't going to stand for that. They quickly moved on the construction site, and killed the soldiers that guarded the base, then they moved up the levels planting a bomb on each floor and they took the workers hostage, soon, the task force was moving on the building and they surrounded it, there were still a lot of the Tisar (Which was what the Maul followers called themselves) ready to blow up the building, and no one knew which was the trigger man. The Tisar began picking off the surrounding soldiers, and they couldn't do a thing because millions of lives would be lost by a blast of that size.

That was where Ezra came in. He was known as an urban myth on Mandalore, thugs that he caught told stories of a giant bat, but no one believed them accept the people who caught video of him, but it was always thought to be CGI effects. Ezra had gotten word of this via the holonet, and learned that Griffin Wren, the leader of Clan Wren, as well as many other representatives were in the building too.

He landed on a roof, over looking the building, he saw 100 Tisar in the building, and he identified the trigger man using detective vision as Batman called it. He needed to make the Mandos aware that he was friend, so he flew down to a roof top with one of the officers there arguing with a woman, who had a little girl next to her. He landed on the roof quietly, and listened to their conversation.

"My husband is in there and he is trapped! There must be something you can do!" The woman yelled, she was wearing armor, looked royal, but she wasn't afraid to go into a fight, but she looked helpless at the moment, she was held the girl's hand, the girl looked about eleven, maybe twelve, she had tear tracks running down her face, she was scared.

"Sorry ma'am, but we can't move in or they'll detonate the charges." The officer said.

"No one can do anything?!" The woman asked.

"No ma'am, not currently."

She looked down, worried and angry clearly. Ezra knew he had to do something.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The officer apologized.

"I can get in." Ezra finally spoke up, stepping out from the shadows. The woman turned, and Ezra recognized her as Ursa Wren, the wife of Griffin Wren.

"You can?" Was her first question.

"Yes."

She was relieved, as Ezra walked toward the end of the roof.

"I can't let you do that." The officer said, pointing a gun at Ezra. "If they see anything moving toward them he'll pull the trigger."

"He won't see me." Ezra shot back.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

He turned to look at the girl. She stepped forward from her mother and looked at Ezra with a glare he would get a lot later on.

"Sabine, let's go." Her mother said, but 11 year old Sabine didn't budge.

"I'm Batman." Ezra said as he turned and jumped off the roof, and flew toward the construction site, not know what would happen next.

* * *

I was thinking about how this chapter would go down for a while, and sorry if the characters seemed a little out of character, but it had to be like that to fit the story. So, just for those of you who are confused, Batman's universe's time goes by quicker than the Star Wars Universe's. Now I may slip up with that concept, but it worked for the story. I was also going to have Ezra say 'I'm Batwing' but then I thought that if there was no Bruce Wayne in Star Wars, than Ezra could be Batman in the Star Wars Universe. Also I made Ezra meet Sabine when she was 11, and Ursa when she was married to Sabine's father, who I completely made up the name of, because- well you'll see. I really like the idea of having two families, and them fighting each other. Next I wll explain why I did this chapter and I will also be doing a dynamic between Kanan and Bruce, so yeah. Also I would love to get more ideas from you all, so it would helpful for you to review and tell me what you think I should have these characters do. Seeya!


	9. You Either Die A Hero

Mandalore, 12:34 PM, Earth Time

Ezra sped over the city streets toward the site, as the air curved around his suit. The city was dark, but the lights of the soldiers below lit up the night, he flew in to the closest entryway to the building without making a noise. his detective vision highlighted five enemies around him as he found a gate that lead up to the vent of which the bomb was planted, Ezra jumped to the gate and pulled it down, and he saw the bomb, it was large, and could level a small town, the amount of destruction that multiple of these could do was horrifying.

He crawled up to it, and ripped off the cover, but he saw something he didn't expect to see at all. A prototype energy generator S.T.A.R. Labs had been working on, it was top secret, only Bats and the rest of his associates knew about it. Ezra found out after wandering into a section of the batcomputer no one was supposed to go in. It contained all of Batman's invention he didn't want anyone know about. He couldn't defuse it, this was made from leftover energy in the Kryptonian system after the red sun went haywire. He then learned everyone of the bombs was made from this stuff and could blow up an entire city all together. There was no way that he could defuse, only Batman knew how. Ezra knew the only option was to get everyone away from the blast radius, he could make the radius much lower, but not stop it completely.

Ezra tapped his wrist and hacked into the soldier's communication, "Hello? Anyone here?"

An officer came over the comm, "Speaking, who is this? How did you get in this channel?"

"Look, I'll explain later, but you need to get everyone a mile away from here now, the bombs can't be defused and they WILL explode. I can get the hostages out of here but you need to do the rest!"

"I- I-"

"DO IT!"

"Alright, yes, I'll do it now."

He hung up the call and hacked the generators to only have a blast radius of one mile, which was as good as it would get. Ezra hopped down from the vent and grappled to the next floor, which was where the prisoners where. And he was met with blasters pointed at him.

"Figures." He growled.

Ezra spun around and made his gloves go razor sharp, and started to slice through the Tisar's armor, he menuvered so that the bolts hit some of the other Tisar instead of him, when there was one left, he jumped up, pushed of the wall with his foot and cracked the guy across the jaw. He turned amd rushed to the hostages, he checked the bomb timer, he had five minutes left. He yanked the bag of one's face, only to find a droid that was made to impersonate and human's vitals and body health. The rest of the hostages where that same.

"Where are you guys?" Ezra asked himself in frustration, but he then felt a blaster barrel pointed at his head.

"Here." A voice said.

Ezra put his hands to the sides of his head, and turned.

He was shocked at who stood before him. Griffin Wren, in full Tisar armor stood there, gun pointed at Ezra's forehead, with his finger hovering over the trigger. The other hostages also where behind him.

"Griffin Wren?" Ezra asked shocked.

"Yup, surprise ain't it."

"But... why?"

Griffin sigh, "No one seems to see it but Maul brought order to Mandalore, he would've ended all wars that where going on, and all crime, even down to littering."

"With a regime, I know enough to see that he was an evil man, he wanted Mandalore to be his youtopia, would you want him to have that?"

"If it ended the wars, yes."

"Well then what are you trying to accomplish here then?"

"To draw Maul back to Mandalore, to have him lead us to victory, for good this time."

"Yeah, well what about Ursa?" Ezra snapped back, getting a glare from Griffin, "What about Sabine?"

Griffin smacked him across the face with his gun.

"They wouldn't have understood, I want them to have this seamless transition into a Mandalore with out need for a military!" Griffin shouted, shooting the other hostages.

Ezra sprang up and threw a punch at Griffin, who caught it and threw it back, and then clocked Ezra in the head with iron gauntlets. But Ezra threw three sonic batarangs at him, causing him to yell and cover his ears, as Ezra kicked him in the head, and then kept punching. When the vertigo wore off, Griffin tried to hit him, but using a move that Batman himself had taught him, he tossed Griffin into a wall.

Ezra went back into a fighting stance, as Griffin slowly rose back up, "Hahaha, you're good. I'll give you that, better than most people I know."

"I learned from the best." Ezra replied.

"Smart, quick, agile, it's a shame really, we could've made a great team." Griffin said.

"Like I'd ever team up with someone as corrupt as you. Someone who lied to his wife, lied to his own daughter?! How could you do this to them."

Griffin slowly rose from the wall and then pressed a button on his wrist, the armor plates flew off him, landing on the floor and then they each destroyed themselves.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked.

Griffin looked up, as two large Mandalorian shuttles arrived, shining a spotlight on Griffin and Ezra.

"Help me! He was gonna kill me!" Griffin yelled.

Ezra knew what he was doing, he's seen it done before, but Batman always had evidence against it. Griffin was trying to trick the Mandos into thinking that he was about to be killed by Ezra.

Then Ezra heard the beeping, his eyes went wide and he stared at Griffin. Who just smiled.

The bombs exploded, flinging Ezra out of the site, and he was soaring through the air, only half awake. He saw the shuttles be destroyed, building around the site crumbling, and then it was over.

* * *

Wayne Manor, 7:56

Sabine wandered into the grand hall, it was beautiful, Sabine would be the first to admit that, there was a fountain in the middle, and a balcony that covered the entire inside. She wondered what it would feel like to live here, among the large halls, the paintings, and of course the residents. She walked into another door to see Hera and Kanan talking with two people.

"Sabine!" Hera sprang up and gave Sabine a hug, Kanan shortly after.

"Glad you're awake." Kanan said.

"Ditto." She replied.

Then she noticed the other two people. One was a red headed girl about her age, and the other was a much older man, the same one she hit with her blaster.

"Oh, um, sorry about what happened earlier," She apologized genuinly, "I was confused and-"

"Oh it's alright, I've had worse." Alfred said and smiled.

She wished any of her family was even half as nice as Alfred was.

"Who are you?" Sabine asked the girl.

"Barbara Gordon, nice to meet you." Barbara shaking her hand.

"Where's Ezra?" Hera asked, "Do you know?"

Sabine didn't realize this but she had a grim expression upon hearing that name.

"Um, he's in the cave." Barbara said, but Alfred did a double take at what she said.

"What cave?"

"Nothing."

Hera glared at her, and she sigh.

"The grandfather clock, in the hall way next to us." Barbara answered.

Sabine walked into the next hallway and found the clock, she didn't see any switch or anything, until Alfred pulled the on it, and it slid to the side revealing a long staircase down.

Sabine walked in, followed by Kanan and Hera. When they came around the bend, there was a large cave, bats flew freely inside, computers and vehicles filled the underground hideout, with platforms leading up to a main computer, where Batman, Ezra and two others stood looking at the screen.

"EZRA!" Hera shouted, making Ezra jump and looked to them, Batman turned his head and narrowed his eyes, the other two where goofing off, "A word?"

This was gonna be a fun conversation.

* * *

"YOU NEVER TOLD US ANY OF THIS?! YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THESE PEOPLE?! YOU LET US GET CAPTURED?!" Hera was screaming at him, Ezra however, looked like he was waiting for her to stop so he could explain himself.

"Are you done?" Ezra asked, she appeared to be, she was still very upset, "Look, I didn't tell when I first joined because I didn't trust you as much as I do now, and I didn't tell you after that, because if any one of the monsters I've faced, found out that you all knew who I was, and managed to get to our universe, then they would find you and torture you beyond the what Empire will do. Specifically one monster that I had fought."

"You're leaving out another reason." Sabine growled at him.

Ezra sigh, "Alright look, I'm sorry I-"

"No, Ezra stop talking what do you have to say, Sabine." Kanan interrupted.

"When I was twelve, an organization called the Tisar terroized Mandalore, they killed people, destroyed things and stole top secret data from us," Sabine continued, noticing how Ezra looked ashamed of himself, "They captured my father and brought him to a construction site where they were going to kill him, my mother was there trying to get them out, I came along too because I had nowhere else to go."

"Go on." Hera said.

"Well somehow, someone appeared in all black bat armor with a red bat in the center, also with wings, and called himself Batman," Hera and Kanan stared at Ezra, "He went in to the site, stopped all the Tisar, but there were bombs in the site that he said he could take care of, but they exploded, and my father died because 'Batman' didn't save him."

Ezra's eyes dropped to the floor.

"It was you wasn't it?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

"Then you remember seeing the my mother, distraught, angry, worried, and you failed her, you failed _me_." She said.

"How were you even able to do that?" Hera asked.

"When I came here, to Batman's universe, I trained for five years, worked with him for five years. When I went back, only one year had passed, and I didn't age for another 5 years in our universe. The same year I met you all." Ezra explained still looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you save him?" Sabine asked, her voice caught on her words.

"I- I-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"You don't want to know." Ezra said.

"WHY NOT!?" Sabine shouted.

Ezra stayed silent but Sabine stormed up the stairs and started to go up the stairs and out of the batcave.

* * *

Batman watched as Sabine stormed up the stairs to the manor after her conversation, he knew the real reason Ezra didn't save Griffin. And it was a good reason, but too much for Sabine to handle right now. Hera and Kanan followed her up into the manor, and Ezra walked up to him.

"You did the right thing." Batman said putting a hand on his shoulder, "It was too soon for her to know."

"I know but... she won't believe me when I tell her, the crew won't trust me anymore." Ezra said, he looked like he was going to cry.

Barbara came over and gave Ezra a hug, which he barely returned.

Bruce was upset seeing Ezra like this, he had to keep secrets from them, everyone did. But he did it to keep them safe, and to make sure that Sabine could still look up to her father the way she did.

Batman walked away, it was time for him to have a chat with Kanan.

* * *

 **This wasn't as action packed as some of the other ones. It was more of a drama, but I'm really happy with how it turned out, and Griffin Wren was a corrupt jerk, kind of like Harvey Dent was near the end of _The Dark Knight._ And now you know why I said, there would be a lot of drama. Anyway, next chapter will be Batman vs Kanan, Bat vs Jedi, Day vs Night. (And I may or may not have a certain Kryptonian join in) Thank you for all the support this story has gotten, and it makes me happy that there are people out there who like the stuff I'm writing, thank you and I'll seeya soon!**


	10. Or You Live To Become The Villian

**I gave this one serious thought, and I'm not sure it turned out the way I planned. I just got done watching The Defenders on Netflix, and OHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!**

Wayne Manor, 1:22 AM

Bruce walked up the steps and through the grandfather clock, into the grand hall- which was covered in oil.

"Alfred?" Bruce called.

"Yes I know sir, the droid that was on the ship wanted to leave us a little something." Alfred said from the other side of the hall.

"Don't worry about it." He told his butler, he had other things to attend to.

He entered the library, where he heard voices, and peered around a corner to see Sabine sitting on a bench, and Kanan trying to reason with her.

"Listen, I know it looks bad, but I promise you-" Kanan started but Sabine wasn't standing for it.

"Ezra had the potential to save my father, and he didn't. Do you have ANY idea how horrible that feels?" Sabine asked, the blind Jedi.

Kanan looked down, "Listen, you're right, I don't. But I'm asking you to open up to the fact that maybe he didn't for a reason, maybe there was something you never knew about."

Sabine looked like she thought about it for a moment, but she got up and ran out of the room.

"Sabine!" Kanan called, and sigh after she was gone.

Bruce stepped out from around the corner, "There was another reason."

Kanan looked at Bruce and pointed his finger at him, "Ezra, I trust. You? Not at all."

Bruce sigh, "Why not?"

"Um, you hurt me, Hera, Sabine, and Zeb, and I don't know what you want to do to Ezra, but I'm on to you." Kanan practically yelled.

"Look, I was defending myself and my son, what would you have done if you got shot at with your kid across from you?" Bruce shot back.

"I-"

"And I helped Ezra get back on his feet, I took him in and taught him how to fight, to defend himself, he was part of our family, mine, Alfred's, my son's. Not just your's." Bruce growled.

"You cast him out, abandoned him. He was a street rat back on Lothal when I found him, helpless, stealing fruit, only to survive!" Kanan yelled.

"I never, ever, would have left him on Lothal. An invasion on this planet lift rifts in space, and one rift sent Ezra back to Lothal, and I searched for years until I found out he had left the universe, and I spent more time trying to get back to him, but it was only recently I got it working."

"That doesn't explain why he lied to us, like you lie to this city." Kanan spat.

Bruce said nothing, not because he thought Kanan was right but because he was angry, he didn't know what kind of city Gotham was, what the people here were like.

"He lied to you because there is a man here, a phsycopath, that rules over this place with fear. He will do anything to make my life miserable, all because he thinks it would be funny." Bruce said.

"He can't be any different than Vader, or Maul." Kanan said.

"HE IS A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE!" Bruce yelled, "This man has done horrifying things to people, and most of the time it's all to prove a point, that deep down, we're all just as ugly and evil as he is."

"The dark side is the same. Ezra should have told us."

Bruce just looked at him, he remembered what had happened the last time someone he knew fell into the hands of that monster. He wasn't ready to relive that again, "He did it for a good reason, how many times do I have to tell you that."

"He was irresponsible and a liar for not telling us that he was the bat of Mandalore, there is no good reason."

"You don't know what I've seen. What _he's_ seen." Bruce explained.

"Yeah well, at least you haven't seen Order 66." Kanan said, fiddling with his lightsaber.

"I have, actually." Bruce said, "And that was nothing compared to what this man would do with that kind of power."

Kanan said nothing.

"Ezra is a part of our family too. Not just your's, now you'll just have to accept that, or leave." Bruce said, but that only pissed Kanan off, as the Jedi activated his saber and swung at Bruce.

The Batman jumped out of the way as the saber came in contact with the ground, but was thrown into a book case. He sprang up and threw two batarangs at the Jedi, who deflected them easily. He wasn't as prepared without his suit or the advantage of the darkness. Kanan charged as Bruce dodged the attack and hit him in the head. The Jedi yelled, just as Ezra, Dick, and Damian appeared in one hallway, and Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper.

Kanan threw Bruce to the wall, stunning him, ready to make a kill shot. Bruce started plotting how to counter it, but he got help from someone he didn't expect.

A red blur blew past Ezra and Damian, who were about to help, and suddenly Kanan was pushed up against a wall next to the Ghost Crew.

Bruce knew _exactly_ who came to his aid.

"Looks like bats finally got himself in trouble!" Superman teased from the air.

Sabine took a shot at Superman's head, which did nothing, and Superman looked at her, eyes glowing red, "You do that again and your hand will be gone."

Sabine looked at Ezra, who was mouthing for her to obey.

"I could have handled it." Bruce growled.

Clark dropped Kanan and shrugged, "I know, but it's funny to see you pout."

Bruce looked at Dick and Damian, who were nodding and snickering.

"Anyway, we need to talk. All of us. Like adults." Bruce said.

"Yeah, and no guns." Clark said.

"Or lightsabers." Ezra added.

"What do you want now?" Kanan scoffed.

Bruce looked at him, "That man I was telling you about, he's on her home planet." As he pointed to Sabine.

"I think you'd better tell me more about this man, name?" Kanan said.

"The Joker," Ezra growled, "His name is The Joker."

* * *

 **I"M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Not telling you about it though. And now Superman's in the picture, and he will be for the remainder of the story. But seriously, if you have Netflix, watch the Defenders, and also Daredevil, which is pretty much Marvel Batman. Reviews are always helpful, and I'll see you in next chapter. Seeya!**


	11. This Crazy Little Game Of Ours

Ezra was not at all pleased to see his two teachers attack each other. He really thought this would be going better. Bruce probably would be dead if not for Superman's aid, despite what the detective claimed. Now, that's not to say he wasn't expecting a fight, because he was, but he figured they would be over it by now. Bruce didn't approve of the crew at first, clearly, but he soon got over it and handled it much better than Kanan did.

As they arrived in the cave, the light flickered on as Bruce walked to the batcomputer, while Jason and Barbara stood close to him, both in their Red Hood and Batgirl suits. Ezra walked in behind Bruce, followed by Damian, Dick, Tim, and The Ghost Crew.

"How was patrol?" Bruce asked Jason, who shrugged.

"Nothing interesting, just some muggers and a robbery, nothing on Joker though." He replied.

"Don't worry, we don't need anything else." Bruce said, as Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Start talking."

"One sec." Bruce said as he started typing on the keyboard.

Ezra walked to the corner of the room, as Damian and Tim went to help out Bruce, and Dick followed Ezra.

"You alright?" Dick asked his friend.

"No," Ezra said, like it was obvious, "My crew is against me, Bruce almost died, and now Clark's babysitting them."

"You think that they'll forgive you?"

"No."

Dick sigh, like he was trying to get Ezra to realize something.

"What about that girl, uh, Sabine?" Ezra nodded, "Well, she doesn't know what her father really was, does she?"

"No, but I'm not sure telling her will make it better." Ezra replied, still stuck on his decision.

"That's for you to decide." Dick said.

Just as he finished his sentence, the batcomputer's screen came on, showing a camera feed, a feed that Ezra saw during his training, a feed that no one touched unless it was necessary. Ezra watched as Bruce turned to face the crew.

"You want to know why Ezra never told you who he really was?" Bruce asked, "It's because of this man."

Bruce turned back to the screen, and pressed the play button. Ezra noticed Jason's hands tighten around his pistols.

A light came on, revealing a boy laying in the middle of the floor. It was tiled, with markings etched on them. The boy was wearing a suit similar to Damian's, but everything was heavily damaged, the armor was burnt and bloody, the cape was torn off, and the mask was torn in two.

"Tell them your name." A voice said from out of the frame. The boy did not speak, "TELL THEM YOUR NAME!" The voice shouted, it was crazed and demented.

"My n-name, is Jason Todd." The boy stuttered, as the Red Hood looked to the floor.

"And who are you?"

"I-I'm a minion to the great lord Joker." The boy said.

"And who is the great lord Joker." The voice asked softly, but creepily.

Young Jason laughed, "A scum bag who can't seem to tell when he's gonna get caught!"

There was silence for a moment, And then a figure walked into view, he was wearing a purple tuxedo, with pants to match, and a yellow dress shirt under it, but the most unmistakable feature was his face, ghostly white, with green hair and a blood red smile.

"Now, that's not how we talk to your elders bird brain, I guess you'll need some dicipline." With that, the figure revealed a crowbar, a crowbar that now was in the evidence locker in the batcave. The Joker then started beating the living crap out of Jason, blood flying everywhere, Jason tried to get up, but was smacked with the crowbar again, and again.

Jason fell, and was out cold. Joker walked off, but then another scene was shown, Jason hung up to the ceiling, as Joker walked into view again.

"How long are you planning to wait before he comes and finds you?" Joker asked as he got in Jason's face.

"As long as it takes." Jason growled.

Joker laughed, "Well, that would be a while, because old batsy boy has a new partner."

Jason's head shot up, as Joker pulled out some photos, "See, he's not you is he? Heheheh."

"No," Jason mumbled, "No that's not real!"

"Oh it is, he's thrown you out! Tossed you away like an unwanted puppy," Joker grabbed something from the darkness, a pike covered in molten glass, which caused Hera's jaw to drop, Jason was released onto the ground, "Can we keep him daddy, pretty please? I'll take _real_ good care of him!" Joker said in high pitched voice.

Jason started to crawl away, but Joker was faster as Jason pleaded him to stop, but the video ended just before Jason was hit with the smoldering pike.

All eyes went to Jason, Hera was in utter shock. And Kanan had his hand covering his mouth.

"You see what I mean now?" Bruce growled.

"I-" Kanan stuttered, "Yes."

"Who was that?" Zeb asked.

"The Joker," Ezra answered, "The living, breathing form of evil."

"Wait," Hera said, her eyes widening, "You said he was on Krownest?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes, unfortunately yes."

Sabine stared at him, "How do I get back?"

"Through the portal, but we need to-" Bruce didn't get to finish.

"I'm going now." She stated, and walked toward the metal ring that was in the center of the cave, but Dick got in front of her.

"I can't let you do that." He said.

"Move, or you will be moved." She growled at him.

Dick stood his ground.

She started to turn away, but came back with a punch to Dick's face.

Damian surged foward, but was hit in the face with Zeb's staff, and was knocked to the ground. But as Zeb was about to hit Damian, Bruce rushed in and yanked the staff out of Zeb's hands and hit him, shocking the lasat. Bruce was pushed off the platform by Kanan, as he fell into the depths below.

"FATHER!" Damian yelled, as he took the sword out from his sheath.

Nightwing was pushed off the platform too, but not before he managed to turn off the portal. Sabine growled in frustration, and she lept down to fight him. Hera started shooting Barbara with her pistol, Batgirl managed to dodge them all. Ezra's suit came to him, forming itself around him, and he activated the kyber setting. He blocked Kanan's attack on Damian with the spikes on his gauntlets as soon as his suit started working.

"So after all we've been through," Kanan spat, "You side with _them_?"

"You made the decision clear." Ezra shot back, as he grabbed his own saber and brought it down on Kanan's.

Ezra blocked four more swings, before he was hit in the head with the but of Hera's pistol, and then got pushed off the platform, and landed in the training area. Kanan flipped down to where he landed. Right after that one of the walls exploded, with Nightwing getting thrown out of it, and Sabine standing behind the wall with her sonic gauntlets. Ezra sprung up in time to dodge Kanan's saber, and punch him in the head.

Kanan swung again, this time hitting Ezra's chest, but being Batwing and all, Ezra managed to sweep Kanan's legs out from under him.

He heard the sound of a jetpack near him, and he lept out of the way as Sabine crashed Nightwing onto the ground. She got up and faced Ezra, who was shocked that Nightwing could only stand up to her for about 3 minutes.

Ezra took out his saber, but noticed Sabine didn't have her's.

"Lose the saber?" Ezra asked slyly.

Sabine smirked, "One of the good things about having an overprotective mother is that she goes wherever I go, so when I get in trouble," Ursa Wren landed beside her, holding the saber, "She's right there to help."

Okay, now Ezra was scared. Even with the suit Ezra wouldn't be able to take Ursa even by herself. Now Sabine was there too? No way.

Ursa and Sabine advanced, Ezra charged, which was stupid. Ursa ducked his punch, and hit him in the gut, "Honestly," She said, throwing Ezra back to the ground, and putting her sword close to his neck, "I don't know why I thought you could save my husband.

She raised the sword, about to kill him, but fast as lightning, someone blocked the blade. Ezra looked up, as Batman stood there, in full armor, and he had Ursa's blade caught in his spikes, "Who's weak now, Wren?" Batman growled, and he smirked.

Dick's head went up, "Bats is smiling, you should probably surrender."

Batman went into a fighting stance, Ursa did the same. Ezra wasn't sure who would win, they were both evenly skilled, and this would probably be the longest fight since when Bats and Sups first met.

Batman or Ursa Wren? Who will win?

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! I HAVE NO REGRETS! Okay, sorry for the wait, school started up and I've been really busy, but you can** **consider this my number one project. And I thought of that match up two days ago, and I was trying to figure out how it would go down. I'm not sure if I did it right or not. Anyway, place your bets in the review section, and the next chapter will be completely Batman Vs Ursa, the whole time. Ninja VS Warrior, Bat VS Mandalorian. Who will triumph?**


	12. The Beginning

The Batcave, 4:52 AM

* * *

Batman parried another downward swing from Ursa, while Ezra handled Sabine, Dick and Tim were fighting Kanan, Zeb on Damian, and Barbara on Hera.

"You can't fight forever." Ursa said.

"I don't have to." He replied.

Ursa made a horizontal strike that he somehow managed to dodge, and then spun and put an electric charge on her abdomen. The charge detonated, sending her flying off the training platform. Bruce dove after her, and landed on the cave's ground. Only, she wasn't there. Bruce flipped a switch on his gauntlet and his vision went a tint of blue, which highlighted all nearby persons. Damian and Tim called it Detective Mode. Bruce turned around only to see Ursa make a swing at him, cutting his armor open, and blood start to drip from his chest. Ursa punch him in the head, and then kicked him in the face with impressive speed.

Bruce crumpled to his knees. As Ursa stepped toward him, "So you're Bridger's first mentor," She said, "Have to admit, you have skill, and my respect, something not many people have, but I'm afraid your road ends here." Ursa rose the blade, but as she swung it down, Batman rolled out of the way, and took out a small device, he sprayed Explosive Gel onto his hands, making sure Ursa hadn't noticed, he turned, Ursa ran at him with the Darksaber piercing the air behind her, as she jumped up, about to swing down, but Batman was faster.

He threw his fists forward, as he made contact with her face, the Explosive Gel detonated, sending her flying to the platform above her. She hit the side of the Batwing, and she fell to the ground.

Batman grappled up, and took the saber from her hands, and examined it. It was a lightsaber, but not at the same time. The layout was different, and it was much sleeker. Bruce looked around, Ezra and Sabine were gone, probably fighting elsewhere.

 _Time to go find them._ Bruce thought.

* * *

Ezra landed on the grass, as Sabine landed in front of him. Ezra sprung up, ready for more. The two were evenly matched this time, Ezra could finally use his training from Bruce and Dick. Sabine charged, as did Ezra.

The two exchanged blows, not one missing, until they were both too weak to continue. They fell down at exactly the same time, Ezra's vision was fading, just before he was knocked out, a shadow flew overhead, and then it was over.

* * *

Ezra awoke in a new place, not the Batcave, and not the Manor. He looked around, and realized he was in Clan Wren's fortress. He rose, and turned, and was mortified by what he saw. Mandalorians. Dead ones, blood puddles everywhere, Bruce knelt next to one, examining the wounds, Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and Batgirl were using flashlights to examine the walls. Red Hood stood in the corner, looking like he was deep in thought. Ezra looked to his left, where Sabine was crying, and Ursa hugging her. Kanan was on the Balcony, Hera and Zeb as well. Ezra wondered why they were so upset, then he realized Tristan was gone. Sabine was likely taking that really hard.

Suddenly voices, so many of them, started talking in Ezra's head.

 _"The fire rises."_

 _"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it."_

 _"Protect the pilot."_

 _"Shut up, Caboose."_

 _I only have twelve bullets so you're gonna have to share."_

 _"Logan, you still have time."_

 _"Together strong."_

 _"The Devil Of Hell's Kitchen."_

 _"With great power,"_

 _"RISE!"_

 _"Comes great responsibility."_

Then they stopped. And a message was written on the wall in front of Ezra.

 _This is what happens,_

 _When you drag your friends,_

 _Into this crazy,_

 _Little,_

 _Game of ours..._

* * *

 ** _END_**

 ** _A Dance With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight will be a Batman/Star Wars Rebels crossover, Late Fall._**


	13. The Devil Of Hell

New York City, Hell's Kitchen

* * *

"WHERE AM I?" Tristan yelled, desperate to know where he was. The kid was terrified, but Mandalorians learned that they needed to get what they need to know no matter what, and if that meant scaring a kid, so be it.

"Wha- what do ya mean?" The kid asked, confused, "You're in New York, Hell's Kitchen."

"What is New York?" Tristan asked, "What planet am I on?"

"E- Earth."

"What system?"

The kid looked at him blankly. Tristan wasn't having it. He punched the kid into a shipping container near the bay.

"Listen kid, I'm a member of the Mandalorian Police, now TELL ME WHERE I AM!" Tristan roared.

"You're in the solar system!"

Tristan threw him into a wall, the kid struggled to get up until Tristan put his blaster on his forehead.

"You better answer me, or this will be the end of the road for you." Tristan warned.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" The kid shouted.

"Well, you had your chance." Tristan cocked the gun, but a noise came from behind him.

He turned to the kid, "You call the Police on me?"

"I didn't call anyone."

Another noise. Someone else was here.

"And that's not the cops." The boy said.

Tristan turned, to see a figure in red vanish into the darkness in half a second.

"It's the devil."

 **END**


End file.
